


Dance Lesson

by Zeddin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dancing, Listen to Music While Reading, M/M, Pre Rhaast, Zed is a Cute Master, fallling in love, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddin/pseuds/Zeddin
Summary: Kayn often enjoyed training with his master Zed but he never expected this. Who knew man could dance?[A short experimental writing exercise]





	Dance Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> For the full experience, please listen to this playlist (if you have adblock or youtube red) -  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLw-Ojf_LyVHN8EbM8PfqZiksI3l-bDtkJ
> 
> ...or put on your favorite chillhop tune ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ ♪

Kayn usually loved Zed’s unusual method of training. It was his idea to use music as a means of keeping an organized rhythm within their practice. He would set up his boombox and blast songs like “eye of the tiger” while they took swings at each other.

 

But this was totally unexpected.

 

As the two were ready to begin their workout, an unfamiliar tune started playing. Kayn had never heard this song. He had never heard anything _like_ this song. It was slow and melodic with a low, steady tempo. He looked at Zed in confusion, letting out an awkward chuckle.

 

“What is this?”

 

Zed smiled. “I thought we would try something new, change things up a little.”

 

“Uh, alright,” Kayn said, “but what are we supposed to _do_ with it?”

 

“Just watch,” Zed replied as he rolled onto his heels, “and join when you get it.”

 

Kayn watched his teacher move around on the tatami floor with a subtle kind of grace the young acolyte didn’t know his master was capable of. It was like a martial art mixed with freestyle dance: smooth yet swift with purpose and control. The rhythm seemed to flow effortlessly through his body. _“Easy enough,”_ Kayn thought, stretching out his side before lunging forward and swinging his arms.

 

Zed suddenly burst out laughing, hands on his knees.

 

“No no,” he chuckled, “like this.” And with that he took Kayn’s hand and pulled him in just a foot or two from his body. With blushed cheeks Kayn mirrored Zed’s movements as best he could, studying every step with dedicated concentration.

 

“That’s a little better.” Suddenly a foot swung out and tripped the student, making him stumble forward onto the older man. He was about to apologize but was abruptly swung around and bent over by the waist. “But one is supposed to make eye contact when dancing.” Zed’s eyes were sincere, staring into Kayn with an intensity that made him redden even more.

 

Zed lead the dance as they swayed across the room together, twirling and swinging to each beat. Kayn was flooded with a wave of strange emotions, feeling embarrassed, excited, happy, dizzy, and wasn’t quite sure what to think of it all.

 

And then something magical happened. He forgot about what he was doing and got lost in the rhythm, giving in to Zed’s subtle pulls and pushes, moving effortlessly as one with his partner. There was a connection he hadn’t noticed before, it was as though the two of them were a single body gliding across the room. All too soon the music faded and they stood together in silence, breathing steadily, locked in an embrace, staring into the eyes of the other.

 

Their dance ended with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Zed is quite out of character in this short but I was feeling something soft.  
> Hope you enjoyed this little experiment.


End file.
